A Scalable Multi-Scale Visual Analytical Tool for Advancing Translational Sciences: VATS. Task l: Refine the technology requirements for VATS. Task 2: Refine data sources and use cases for translational research impact analysis. Task 3: Enhance visualization and analysis method of VATS. Task 4: Implement VATS software. Task 5: Conduct system performance evaluation, usability testing, and iterative design.